crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Shijō Saikyō no Gia Gaiki
Shijō Saikyō no Gia Gaiki (史上最強のギア　鎧輝) is the 12th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It is originally aired on December 23, 2001. Synopsis According to the synopsis from the DVD release of the English dub: It's the last round of the Manganji Cup exhibition game - Kouya versus the racing cart champion Satoru, but Takeshi stops them before the fight begins. Takeshi announces the real reason for hosting the tournament - to unveil his fantastic new Crush Gear - Gaiki. Kouya challenges Takeshi to a Gear Fight, can Garuda Eagle hold its own against the mighty Gaiki? Plot The final round of the exhibition match of the Manganji Cup is about to begin with Kouya fighting against Satoru Todoroki, a member of the Mighty Gears team who is a champion in amateur GPX cart racing. Satoru’s entrance consists of him driving his cart around the arena and lands onto the ring after it goes over a ramp. Just before the Gear Fight starts, Takeshi interrupts and declares the exhibition game over, and also states that the Tobita Club has no chance to move on. Angered by what Takeshi had said, Kouya accuses him for using the team members to humiliate them and using Crush Gears with illegal modification; and yet calling the Tobita Club as a weak team. Takeshi explains to him that the Gear Fights are won with mind rather than strong players or Gears. He then reveals the real reason the Manganji Cup is held - to launch the latest Crush Gear made by the Manganji Group. The new Crush Gear - Gaiki - is said to be the strongest and greatest Crush Gear ever made in history; with the duration of 10 years and costs 80 billion yen in its development, and its chassis was made from the strongest and lightest material. Despite receiving positive reaction from the spectators, Kouya detests the grand launch and the way Takeshi brags on how powerful his new Gear is. He calls the latter out to a duel. Although his teammates warn him not to fall for Takeshi’s tricks, Kouya still wants to battle against him. During the first round, Jirou thinks that Gaiki’s speed and power is no different than Garuda Eagle and that all the money is spent just for its appearance. After a while, Jirou is quickly proven wrong as the Gear reveals its power and launches a high-speed dash attack against Garuda Eagle. Jirou then pleads for Kuroudo to come back since the team needs as it shifts to the latter watching the game from outside the building. During the match, Kyousuke explains to his teammates that the movement of Gaiki’s battery box from the center to the front causes its center of gravity to change, giving the Gear a huge burst of power. Since the technique may cause a Crush Gear to be disintegrated entirely, the said theory is not applied into practice by Gear Masters until the Manganji Group overcame it recently. Kouya then asks Kyousuke for Gaiki's weak spot, but Takeshi states that Gaiki is a flawless Gear. Kouya loses the first round after Garuda Eagle is knocked out by Gaiki. During the intermission, Kyousuke tells him to give up for Garuda Eagle could not withstand against the Gear’s power; but Kouya starts to think just like his own brother and asks how would Yuhya surpass Gaiki if the older Marino brother was alive. This makes Lilika remember the incident during the Asia Cup four years ago where Yuhya was pitting against his opponent for 23 rounds. Worried about his condition, Lilika insisted him not to continue with the match; but Yuhya was determined to win and decided to proceed to the next round. Back to the present time, Lilika tells Kouya that Yuhya's fighting spirit in that incident made him win the Asia Cup. As Kyousuke continues to convince Kouya to take his advice, the latter states he will fight until the end and that he will at least die trying than being called as a quitter – which is similar to what Yuhya said during the Asia Cup. During the second round, a vision of an eagle and dragon ensues. Garuda Eagle manages to fight back with its spin settings until Gaiki casts a powerful spin attack after its battery box shifts backwards. Though the other Tobita Club members insist Lilika to take Kouya out from the game (save for Kuroudo, who shouts at Kouya from the bleachers to give up), she refuses to do so since it is Kouya's decision to continue the battle. Before the end of the match, Takeshi shouts his last cry in a flaming background and attacks Garuda Eagle which is then badly damaged due to being continuously attacked from the duel. Takeshi is surprised and could not even believe that he defeated Kouya that easily. Seeing Kouya breaking down over his loss, Lilika thinks that Kouya's time as a true Gear Fighter will come as he has his older brother's spirit within him and that he will never be called a quitter. As the episode ends, Takeshi officially closes the exhibition game and the spotlight focusing on a tearful Kouya in the ring. Trivia *This episode shows Kuroudo's shortest appearance in an episode as a Tobita Club member. He is seen outside the Manganji Hills during the first round and shouts at Kouya to give up after entering the building during the second round. * It is legal for Takeshi to interrupt the match and end the exhibition tournament since the Tobita Club has no chance to move on. They have three losses in a row and even if they win, there is still no chance for them to continue. * In the English dub (DVD release), the name of the arena where the Asia Cup took place in the flashback is shown as "Skinner Stadium". * The opponent that Yuhya was pitting against in the flashback is Kim Yong-sun from Team Kim, a South Korean Crush Gear team. The flashback scene reappears in episode 29 after Lilika introduces Kouya to Yong-sun. * The kanji character from the first episode reappears in this episode in a flaming background after Takeshi shouted his last cry in the duel, "Ha!" in the Japanese dub. * There is an occurence of swearing at the end of the match. When Kouya cries after being defeated by Takeshi, he says "Kuso!" (which means "shit" in Japanese) several times. Due to censorship, this line was changed to "No!" in both English and Filipino dubs. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)